


A Story of Woe

by slackerD



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo and Juliet AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Woe

Rachel is beyond excited. Despite being in glee club since her freshman year, her junior year is the first year they’ve been able to compete. They didn’t have enough people her freshman year. And her sophomore year, they missed the competition because the bus broke down halfway there. The timing was so that they had no alternative avenues to attempt getting to the competition anyway.

But this year, they have enough members and the bus is in near pristine condition, so they make it with time to spare. Rachel had checked and double checked every inch of the bus that she was allowed to inspect.

The glee club advisor, Will Schuester, allowed this, knowing that quadruple checking the bus would ensure that Rachel was calm. And he needs her calm. As team captain, everyone else seems to feed off Rachel’s energy. If she’s confident and prepared, so are they. But if she’s jittery and unsure, they are worse. And it shows in their performance.

Though Will agrees with Rachel that the last spot is the best, it also seems to make the kids more nervous. The other two teams are talented. The kids are going to have to be pitch perfect if they want to win.

Though, Rachel wants to win enough for all of them. Will just hopes that it’s enough.

He glances over at Rachel to gauge her reaction. He expected nervousness or a fierce competitive glare. Instead, she almost looks entranced. He knows this is one of her favorite songs, so he assumes that was the reason. The current glee club, St. Jude’s is very good.

**…**

Rachel is in fact not enamored with the song. Yes, it is her favorite and the group is giving it the proper treatment, but what really has her attention is actually a who, not a what.

The who is a Latina girl, who isn’t the lead. This is what Rachel finds the most surprising. Usually Rachel is drawn to someone who seems to be able to hold their own against Rachel’s powerful voice. If this girl isn’t the lead, the chances are, she’s not the strongest singer in the group.

Maybe it’s the way she’s dancing, so fluid and eloquent, almost like water. Or maybe it’s the radiant grin adorning her face. Rachel isn’t sure. The girl just seems to love performing as much as Rachel does. That she can connect with. Because while her fellow glee members are talented and they enjoy singing, they don’t seem to have Rachel’s passion for performance. They like singing in competitions, but they would be just as happy just singing as a group in the choir room every day.

This girl, though, seems to just light up when she’s singing. Maybe it’s just that she loves singing, but Rachel thinks it’s that she loves performing. And this makes Rachel instantly smitten.

It doesn’t hurt that she might be the most beautiful girl Rachel has ever seen.

Rachel has to meet her. She doesn’t care that they’re rivals. Her slightly psychic abilities tell Rachel that her future is wrapped up in this girl.

**…**

Their performance is flawless. Even Ms. Pillsbury says so and she’s a tough critic, so Santana knows they were incredible. Sure, Ms. Pillsbury is soft spoken and a bit of a clean freak, but she doles out compliments as if they’re gold bars. She goes by the rule, “Speaks softly and carry a big stick.”

So feeling confident in their victory, the St. Jude glee club sits in the audience for the last performance.

The last group is from McKinley High. Santana’s heard about them. They’re supposed to be good. Everyone thought they were going to win last year, but they never made it due to a broken down bus.

Still, Santana knows people like to throw around complimentary adjectives like they’re water, so mentally, she’s daring them to impress her.

They’re good. Santana can begrudgingly admit that. However, her focus is on the female lead; a tiny brunette with one of the most powerful voices Santana’s ever heard. It captivates Santana in a way she can’t express. She actually forgets that there are eleven other people on stage, because Santana can only see her.

For a brief moment (and she’ll deny it to her dying breath), Santana wants them to win, just so she can see the look of pure joy she knows would be on her face if they took first. Santana has a feeling that the glow of performing will be a flickering candle compared to the brightness that will wash over her if her team wins.

When the performance is over, she’s feels a little let down. Santana could watch her perform all day.

However, since the judges are deliberating, there’s time to stretch legs and get refreshments. Santana decides to track the singer down and introduce herself.

**…**

In the lobby, Rachel is unsuccessfully trying to look nonchalant as she scans the crowd. So far, she hasn’t seen hide nor hair of her. Perhaps their choir is holed up somewhere, waiting together, nervous together. Her choir is relaxed and calm. The performance is over and they don’t care either way what the outcome is. Rachel sometimes wishes she could share that sentiment. It’s difficult being the only one that _really_ cares.

A tap on the shoulder draws her attention. Rachel spins around to find herself staring at _her_.

**…**

Santana wonders if she should be insulted because the girl hasn’t said anything, despite turning around to look at her. She just has a glazed look in her eye.

“Hi,” Santana tries, holding out her hand. “My name’s Santana. I just wanted to say good job and good luck.”

She smiles shyly and returns the hand shake. “Rachel,” she replies. “Thanks. Your performance was excellent as well.”

She has nothing else to say, but desperately wishes she did. However, she’s comforted because Rachel doesn’t seem to know what to say, either. And she’s not walking away. Santana finds this encouraging.

“Listen, I want to ask this before we find out who won.”

“Yes?” Rachel replies.

“Maybe you and I could, uh, hang out, sometime? Catch a movie or get something to eat?”

**…**

Rachel’s not sure she heard correctly. Did she just get asked out on a date? Knowing she’s not cool, Rachel does her best to appear so. Mentally, she takes two calming breaths.

“That sounds like fun,” she tells Santana. But she doesn’t want there to be any confusion. She’s not sure her heart could take it. “However, just to be clear, are you asking me out on a date?”

Santana’s eyes go wide. Rachel fights the urge to back pedal her previous statement. She has to know.

“Well, I, uh, wasn’t going to, uh, phrase it like that,” Santana finally manages. “But yes. Yes, I was.”

“Well, good,” Rachel tells her. “Then the answer’s yes.” She pulls her cell phone out. “Give me yours,” she says, handing over her.

Santana nods and hands it over. Rachel puts her contact info into it and passes it back. She’s pleased when Santana tries out Rachel’s number, her phone vibrating in her hand. The name Santana Lopez appears on her screen and brings a smile to her face.

**…**

Before Santana can say anything else, she feels her advisor behind her. She hopes she isn’t in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy.

“The judges have made their decision,” is all Ms. Pillsbury says.

“Oh, well it was nice meeting you,” Rachel says.

Before Santana can reply, a man walks up behind Rachel and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“We should find our seats, Rachel,” he says.

“Okay, Mr. Schue.”

The advisors eye each other.

“William,” Ms. Pillsbury says. 

“Nice to see you again, Emma,” he replies.

“Likewise, I’m sure. Good luck.”

“You as well.”

Both then turn and lead each girl off in the opposite direction.

Santana is dying to ask Ms. Pillsbury how she knows the McKinley High director, but assumes her advisor won’t tell her. Instead, she follows her back to their assigned seats and sits.

**…**

Rachel, on the other hand, has no such qualms.

“How do you know the advisor of the St. Jude choir?” she asks.

Mr. Schuester sighs. “Rachel, now isn’t the time.”

“I realize that, Mr. Schue,” she replies. “But if you don’t tell me now, you won’t ever tell me. And the curiosity is killing me.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“C’mon, Mr. Schue. Just tell me.”

They’re just about to enter the auditorium. Mr. Schuester stops and pulls Rachel off, away from the door.

“We used to be married.”

Rachel’s pretty sure she didn’t school her features enough; that the shock is clearly written on her face.

“It was only for a few years,” he continues. “It didn’t work out. Obviously.”

“Oh,” Rachel says. “I’m sorry, Mr. Schue.”

“It’s all right, Rachel,” he replies. “It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have pried. If I had known I was bringing up painful memories, I wouldn’t have. Next time you can certainly tell me to mind my own business.”

**…**

Will sighs. Rachel has always been over dramatic. Today is apparently no exception.

“It’s fine, Rachel. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. You were just being…you. Don’t worry about it. We better get inside before they shut the doors on us.”

“Yes, what if we win and miss the moment,” Rachel offers.

“Heaven forbid.”

He opens the auditorium doors for her and follows her down the aisle to their seats. They make it just as the lights are dimming and the emcee is walking onto the stage.

**…**

Neither McKinley or St. Jude wins. Instead it’s the team that went first, Haverbrook Academy that takes first place and goes onto Regionals.

Santana knows she should be more upset. However, it’s difficult when she has a date with Rachel. Sure, they haven’t figured out specifics yet, but she has the girl’s number and Rachel seemed just as interested as Santana did. She has a good feeling about this.

**…**

Rachel can only sit in shock that they didn’t win. They had nailed every note, every word, every step. And yet they lost.

She doesn’t feel the complete devastation she was sure she would feel. Rachel wonders if it’s because of Santana. She just feels drawn to her and has a good feeling about her.

**…**

Santana wants to do things right. She certainly doesn’t want to appear too eager, but at the same time she can’t seem to wait two days before calling Rachel.

Finally after staring at her phone for ten minutes with Rachel’s name glaring back at her from the screen, she presses send.

Part of what held Santana back was nervousness. What if the connection she felt, was just a residual high from the performance?

But she has to know.

**…**

Rachel didn’t expect Santana to be calling so soon. Seeing her name show up on her phone display brings a smile to her face.

The date for Friday evening is immediately arranged, but neither wants to hang up just yet. They end up talking for hours until Rachel’s dad knocks on her door and reminds her she has school in the morning. Reluctantly, they end the conversation.

Rachel falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**…**

They talk occasionally on the phone throughout the week, but they both have school and glee and other activities. They mostly text: tentative declarations, funny antidotes, and random thoughts. It helps to build the anticipation for the date, while eliminating some of the first date jitters. Santana feels like they fall into a comfortable place.

Despite that, Friday evening, still finds Santana feeling a bit unsure. She’s not sure what she’s worried about. She and Rachel have talked, texted, IM’ed and emailed more than two people that just met should have. Even though she’s known Rachel for less than a week, it already feels like forever. Her feelings for Rachel are turning her into a sap.

She’s not sure she cares.

**…**

Friday, Rachel is nervous the whole day. She knows she’s being her usual over dramatic self, but tonight feels like it could be the start of something. She finds herself humming _Something’s Coming_ from _West Side Story_. This then leads to her singing, _I Feel Pretty_ ; which always makes her smile. Today it feels especially appropriate.

**…**

Santana takes several deep breaths before she knocks on the Berry’s front door. She didn’t realize how close she and Rachel really lived. If things continued on the positive path they had been, the lack of distance can only help.

The door swings open to reveal a tall black man with a friendly smile. She knows this is Rachel’s dad. 

“Santana?” he asks. She nods. He ushers her in. “Please come in. Rachel’s not quite ready yet. Why don’t we have a little chat in the living room?”

Santana nods again and follows him into a homey feeling living room. She sits on the couch, trying to remember her manners.

“I’m Rachel’s dad, Robert,” he tells her. 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” she replies.

He smiles. “Sir. Such manners. It’s Robert, though, Santana.” He leans conspicuously closer. “The way Rachel’s spoken about you, I can already tell the formality isn’t necessary.”

Santana tries to fight the grin she knows is spreading across her face. “Thanks, Robert.”

Just then, a shorter white man enters. “And who do we have here, Robert?”

“This is Rachel’s date, Santana.”

“Santana,” he says, holding out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m James, Rachel’s other dad.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Berry.”

“So tell us about yourself, Santana. Rachel says you two met at Sectionals?”

“We did,” she replies. “I’d never seen McKinley or Rachel perform before. They weren’t there last year, which was my first year.”

James is nodding. “Van trouble. Rachel was particularly incensed. She spent the next three months learning everything she could about cars. She claims she can change the oil, fix a carburetor and rebuild an engine, but neither Robert or I are brave enough to let her.” 

“I bet she could do it,” Santana assures them.

“She is very tenacious,” Robert agrees. “So tells us a little about yourself.”

“Uh, all right. I’m a junior at St. Jude’s Academy. It’s a private Catholic high school in Carmel. I’m in glee and run track. I get pretty decent grades.”

“And your parents?” Robert asks.

“Well my father, Edward is a CPA and my mother, Clara teaches sixth grade math.”

“I used to know an Edward Lopez who was a CPA, actually,” James says. “Very tall. His wife’s name was Clara and he had a daughter…that was about Rachel’s age…” James trails off and stares at Santana.

“Well, those are my parents’ names,” she replies. “And my father’s 6' 4".”

James stands. “Your father is Edward Santos Lopez? Born July 9th?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s my father,” Santana says.

James just stares at her for over a minute. Santana knows. She counted. She’s beginning to fidget when he says it.

“I’m sorry, Santana,” James says. “But you need to leave. Immediately.”

Rachel is suddenly next to Santana, who has no idea how she got there so quickly. “Daddy,” she protests.

“No arguing, Rachel. This isn’t up for discussion. No daughter of mine is going to mingle with Edward Lopez’s offspring.”

“Rachel…” Santana tries. “I’ll call you.”

“No you won’t,” James tells her. “The two of you haven’t even gone on a date yet. So I’m ending it before it begins.”

“Daddy, you can’t.”

“Mr. Berry, sir, if I could just—”

“Your father will agree with me, Santana. Trust me. It’s better this way.” He leads her to the door and shows her out. “You’ll understand when you’re older,” he tells her as he closes the door in her face.

**…**

Once the door is closed, Rachel can only demand an explanation. It’s difficult through her tears, but she manages to be her usual persistent and unwavering self. 

She’d come down the stairs just in time to see her daddy slowly stand and look at Santana in horror. Something between disgust and shock; she’s never seen him look like that. The fact that _Santana_ caused that reaction just makes it even more depressing.

Still, she hadn’t felt the need to interfere until her daddy had demanded her date leave. Without any rhyme or reason that she could see, he was being completely unreasonable.

“Tell me,” Rachel insists.

“Rachel…”

“Tell me. You owe me at least that, surely.”

James sighs. “Fine.”

**…**

“Who is James Berry?” Santana asks her parents as she stomps into the living room.

“Where did you hear that name?” her father demands.

“I was just in the Berry household, picking up my date and they informed me of your feud.”

“You were _at_ the Berry house?” Her father is irate.

“Wait a minute,” her mother interrupts. “The Berrys’ only have one child, a girl about your age.”

“You were going on a date with a girl?”

“How could you do this to us?” her mother adds.

“You deign to become a _lesbian_ and you choose to do so with James Berry’s daughter? You are not the girl I raised.”

“Who is he to you?” Santana needs to know. Her chance with Rachel cut off before it could even begin. She just wants to know why.

Her parents have one of their staring contests that is apparently really a silent conversation and then turn to face her.

“Sit down,” her father tells her.

She does so.

“James Berry and I were best friends in college; roommates freshman year and every year after. We even made plans to live nearby each other if we could find jobs in the same city. Those plans stayed the same even though I met your mother my senior year. She and I fell in love and I proposed.

“However, what I didn’t know was that Jimmy was a…homo. He never told me. He went out on the occasional date, but never really seemed interested in anything serious.”

**…**

“I was so deeply in the closet,” Rachel’s daddy told her. “I was afraid to come out, even to my best friend. So mostly, I just pretended I was straight, but not interested in anything serious. It worked in college; that’s what you’re supposed to do. Sow your wild oats or some such thing.

“But then I met your dad. And I fell hard. It was easy enough to hide it at first from Eddie, but the more serious your dad and I got, the more I felt like a fraud.

“Your dad was very patient with me. He let me tell everyone in my life in my own time, in my own way.”

“I just understood where you were coming from,” Rachel’s dad adds.

“But I was still very uneasy about telling Eddie. I knew it wouldn’t be easy because of his strict Catholic upbringing, but I was hoping our six year friendship would be enough for him to get used to it eventually.

“He was shocked, beyond shocked really. He didn’t say anything for over ten minutes. I could see the disgust in his eyes, but he didn’t verbalize anything. He just told me he needed some time to digest it.”

**…**

“About a month after Jimmy told me he was…gay,” Santana’s father continues. “My older brother Roberto died in a car accident, drunk driver. It was extremely difficult because he was my mentor and hero. And then, just like that, he was gone.

“Even if I was having issues with Jimmy’s being a homosexual, I really wanted my best friend with me. But he was out of town when it happened, visiting his folks and never made it back.

“I couldn’t handle that sort of rejection. I wasn’t completely accepting of his lifestyle choice and so he abandons me on the one day I needed him? That made it clear what kind of man my supposed best friend was.

“I didn’t need that kind of negativity in my life, so I ended it. I left him a voicemail explaining my reasons and that was it.”

**…**

“I was visiting your grandparents in Wisconsin when Eddie’s older brother was killed. Drunk driver. And I did everything in my power to make it back, but there were so many obstacles. 

“I found out that night and tried my best to find a flight out. I managed to get some stand bys. The only problem was the next day there was an intense blizzard. A foot and a half of snow, which meant no flights in or out for two days. I finally managed to get a car and drive back, but because of the weather and the distance, I didn’t make it back in time.

“Instead, I come home to find a voicemail telling me in no uncertain terms that I’m no longer Eddie’s best friend. He told me if I couldn’t be there for him on the _one_ day he really needed me, then he didn’t need me. He said he couldn’t support me anyway because of my lifestyle choice. And he couldn’t have me drag him along to hell. And then he called me a fucking faggot.

“Still, he was my best friend. I wanted to try and work it out. So I called and called, but he never answered. I left messages, but I never received a called back. He simply cut off all contact. After about a month of this I gave up. I had really tried, but Eddie just didn’t want me around anymore.”

**…**

“Then how did you know they had a daughter?” Santana asks.

“That was me,” Santana’s mother volunteers. “I always hoped your father and Jimmy would reconcile their differences one date and so I kept my ears open about them. I was surprised to learn they’d adopted a little girl soon after you were born. The timing was… so coincidental. It seems that even though Jimmy and your father weren’t friends anymore, they still thought the same.”

“Clara,” her father says. “No one wants to her your theories about my former best friend.”

“I’m just saying it’s interesting, dear,” her mother replies. “That’s all.”

**…**

“So wait,” Rachel says. “If you don’t talk anymore, how did you know they have a daughter about my age?”

“Word gets around,” her daddy says. “I still keep in touch with others from college and so does Eddie, apparently. So even though they know about… the fight, they kept me informed of Eddie’s life if there was anything important happening.”

“Don’t you think it’s odd that you both have daughters that are the same age?”

“I do,” her dad says. “Your daddy doesn’t like to think about it, so it’s never really been discussed.”

“It’s just one of those things.”

**…**

“And that is why you are not to see that girl,” her father tells her. “Do you understand me, young lady?”

“Perfectly, sir,” she murmurs. She’s not lying; she isn’t sure if she’s going to obey, but Santana does understand.

“Good. I knew you would. You’ve always been a sharp one.”

“I’m going to go to my room now,” she says.

“Of course. Good night, Santana.”

“Night. Father. Mother.” And Santana is climbing the stairs to her room.

**…**

Rachel doesn’t understand what this has to do with her. Yes, she understands why her daddy reacted the way he did and that he might be slightly uneasy about her and Santana. But he didn’t even give her a chance. He just threw Santana out.

However, her daddy tells her in no uncertain terms that she is to never talk to Santana again. Rachel agrees, knowing she’s lying. She can’t help it, she’s already fallen a little for Santana.

She excuses herself and goes to her room. She needs to contemplate this new development. Rachel wonders if Santana received a similar story and warning. She imagines she did. She hopes Santana feels the need to ignore the warnings just as she does.

**…**

The text should probably be more of a surprise. However, Santana was expecting it. The one thing she’s definitely learned about Rachel over the past week is that she’s persistent. If she wants something, she goes after it. No matter the circumstances. Santana’s just glad she’s one of the things Rachel seems to want.

They end up texting until almost 3 am. Neither girl suggests talking on their cells, both afraid of being overheard by their parents. Still, Santana’s fingers are actually tired when she finally falls asleep, but the smile on her face is immoveable.

**…**

And so begins Rachel and Santana’s clandestine relationship. They never have phone conversations at home, preferring texts for their silent natures. At first it’s rather easy to make up excuses and reasons to not be home. Rachel cites class projects or the library; only using friends as a cover if she’s desperate. She doesn’t want to have to put them in the position to lie.

They meet at Bamboo Park because it’s equal distance for both girls, but far enough away that the odds of someone they know seeing them is slim. They spend a lot of time making out, but there’s plenty of conversation as well.

Rachel finds herself falling harder and harder each time they meet up. She’s not sure if it’s just the relationship itself, because she knew after the first phone conversation that she could fall in love with Santana, or if it’s the forbidden nature of it. She concludes, after much contemplation that the prohibited nature is simply speeding along the process. And she’s okay with that.

**…**

Santana knows she’s falling in love with Rachel and she’s a little frightened. Not about falling in love, though that in itself is a bit nerve wracking, but because her parents will never let them be together.

It’d be one thing if they were seniors. They could just go to college in the same city or even at the same school, but with an entire year of high school still looming over them, the relationship definitely has some huge hurdles.

The biggest being the lack of contact. Texting really wasn’t enough. They didn’t talk at home for fear of being overheard. They couldn’t really email since Santana’s parents have been screening them for years. It’s beyond frustrating.

They’ve agreed to take it one day at a time and figure things out as they go, because it’s their only option, but Santana’s liking this less and less as time goes by. However, she has no other solutions, so all she can do at the moment is wait.

**…**

Exactly three weeks after the date that wasn’t, Rachel comes home from glee to find both her dads waiting for her in the kitchen. She drops her bag on the floor and sits across from them at the table.

“We know you’re still a bit upset with us about the…Lopez situation,” her daddy starts.

“And we understand,” her dad adds. “So we’ve come up with an alternative.”

Rachel has a feeling she’s not going to like this so called alternative.

“One of the associates at your dad’s firm,” her daddy continues. “Has a son about your age. A nice young man who we think you’ll hit it off with. And so the two of you are going out tomorrow night.”

“What?” Rachel exclaims. “I really don’t want to go out on a blind date, especially one arranged by my dads. No offense,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Rachel, honey, blind dates aren’t a big deal,” her dad tells. “We’re just trying to help.”

“Exactly,” her daddy adds. “We just want to help. From what your father tells me, the two of you will definitely hit it off.”

“You’re only doing this to push me further from Santana,” Rachel replies. “Just because we can’t see each other, doesn’t mean I’m over her already.”

“Sweetie,” her daddy says. “That relationship was doomed from the start. Even without _my_ issues with Santana’s father, he would still be against it because you’re both girls. It’s part of his Catholic upbringing.”

“Well, I’d still rather not go.”

“Rachel, it’s not something we just threw together because of Santana,” her dad says. “We were going to bring it up earlier, but then you mentioned your date, so we backed off. But now I see this as the perfect opportunity.”

“Nonetheless,” Rachel answers. “I still have no need to go out with this…”

“Finn Hudson,” her dad supplies.

“This Finn Hudson. I’m sure he’s a lovely boy, but I still resent the fact that you’re setting me up on a blind date.”

Her daddy signs and rubs his temple with both hands. “Rachel, honey, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. Finn will be here tomorrow night at 7:30 to take you to dinner. I’m not calling his mother to cancel, so you will be going and that’s final.”

“Fine,” she huffs, standing. “If you don’t mind, I’m not hungry, so I’m just going to retire to my room for the evening.” She doesn’t wait for a reply and stomps upstairs.

**…**

Santana’s cell phone tells her she has a text. Checking it she sees it’s from Rachel and she’s surprised. They don’t usually start texting until late at night; it decreases the chances they’ll be caught.

Reading it, she sees red. But Rachel’s next text assuring her calms her. She can’t believe Rachel’s dads are setting her up on a blind date, but she trusts Rachel.

Instead of their usual extensive texting sessions, they agree to meet the next day at Bamboo Park.

**…**

Rachel claims she needs to do research for an English paper and will be spending a large portion of her day at the library. Her dads don’t protest. She figures they assume she’s mad and wants to be nowhere near them. And they’re not wrong, per say. Still, she’s not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

She parks her car and walks the half mile to a secluded spot near a stream that’s always deserted. She’s a bit early because she didn’t want to be at her house any longer than she had to be. 

Rachel spends the wait thinking about her impending date. She hopes that this Finn isn’t taking the date too seriously. She needs to figure out how to let him down easily. She hopes her dads are wrong about the two of them getting along. It’ll make things much simpler.

**…**

When Santana arrives, Rachel is already there, staring off in the distance. It’s a rare thing to be able to just _watch_ Rachel, so Santana takes advantage of the situation and doesn’t make her presence known immediately. 

However, when she sees Rachel checking her watch, Santana strolls over and plops down on the grass next to her.

“Hey beautiful,” she greets.

Rachel gives a radiant smile and leans in for a kiss. Santana responds eagerly and it isn’t long before they’re sprawled out on the grass, hands slipping causally under clothing.

However, when Santana’s hand begins sliding up Rachel’s inner thigh, the girl pulls away.

“Maybe we should slow down,” Rachel says.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push,” Santana tells her.

“It’s not that,” Rachel assures her. “Trust me, it’s definitely not pushing. It’s just we _are_ in a rather public spot.” A leer slides over Rachel’s lips. “And _I_ am the only one that gets to see you naked.”

Santana likes the possessiveness, especially since she feels similarly. “Agreed.”

They curl together, just enjoying each other’s presence as they watch the clouds float by. Santana desperately wants to talk about Rachel’s date tonight, but is afraid to bring it up. She wonders if that’s why she was pushing things further than they’ve ever gone. If she and Rachel make love today, she’ll know without a doubt that the girl is hers; which makes Santana feel slightly guilty because she technically already _knows_ that Rachel is hers.

As if she’s reading her mind, Rachel speaks up. “We could…go somewhere a little more private.”

Trying not to react like an overly horny teenage boy, Santana causally agrees.

“Good,” Rachel replies. “You drive. We’ll come back later for my car.”

**…**

Rachel’s heart is beating a mile a minute. She can’t believe she suggested this. She’s been wanting it, but she always assumed it would just sort of, happen, without any real intention or planning. She figured they would just get lost in the heat of the moment.

Instead she’s in Santana’s car as she drives them to Rachel’s best friend’s house. Tina’s family is gone for a week, visiting her very sick grandmother and so Rachel knows their house will be empty.

Tina told Rachel where they keep the spare key. She has Santana park a few houses down and they try not to draw too much attention to themselves. 

They end up in the guest room because Rachel feels guilty doing it anywhere else.

“Even the master bedroom?” Santana asks. “It’s a really nice bed. I can tell.”

“Absolutely not,” Rachel tells her. “How am I supposed to look them in the eye ever again? It’s bad enough we’re doing this.”

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Rachel replies. “It was my idea.”

Even though there’s no one home, they close and lock the guest room door.

**…**

Driving home, Santana tries desperately to wipe the grin off her face. It’s impossible. Sex with Rachel had been amazing. It hadn’t been either of their first times’, but it had been both their first times’ with another girl. There were a few awkward moments that just seemed to vanish once they stopped thinking so much.

If Santana ever meets Tina, she’s going to profusely thank her for being out of town this particular weekend. Because she’s not sure she could have stood for Rachel going on a date with some boy her dads picked out, if they hadn’t had this perfect afternoon.

However, she knows she can’t enter her house, floating, so she lets her brain go to the places she hates. It’s mostly thinking about the date and what could transpire, even if Santana knows Rachel won’t even be holding his hand unless forced. It’s enough to wipe the grin off her face and so when she enters her house, neither parent questions her.

Relieved, she heads up to her room, hoping to distract herself for the rest of the evening.

**…**

Hours later, decked out in a yellow dress, Rachel can still feel Santana everywhere. She hates that they couldn’t have just stayed wrapped up together all night, but duty calls.

Her dads were right. Finn Hudson is a very nice young man. He showed up in a tie and answered all of her daddy’s questions with a “sir” or “Mr. Berry”. He opened her car door and the door of the restaurant for her. He even pulled her chair out for her.

After the waiter takes their orders, they’re left alone to attempt conversation. They talk about school and their families a bit. Once the food arrives, they move on to TV and movies. Conversation is never stilted, but it doesn’t flow either.

Rachel thinks Finn is a lovely boy, but doesn’t understand why her daddy thought they’d definitely hit it off. As far as she can tell, the only thing they have in common is that they both enjoy singing. 

Finn is the drummer in a band with his buddies, Matt, Artie and Mike. He invites her to come see them play sometime. There aren’t really any sparks between them, so Rachel figures it’s harmless to agree. 

She goes to the bathroom while he pays the check. Rachel sends a quick text reassuring Santana that she’d much rather be with her girlfriend than on the blind date. And then she sends another explaining what she’d rather be doing with Santana.

Finn escorts her out and they climb into his car. He doesn’t start it right away and Rachel’s a bit concerned.

“Listen, Rachel, I, uh,” Finn starts. “I’m gonna be honest with you, cause that’s what my mom said your dad said you’d appreciate. But I don’t think we should go out again. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a really cool chick, I mean girl, but I don’t think this is going anywhere.”

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief. “You’re right Finn, I do appreciate your honesty. And I agree. While I think you’re a wonderful guy and I enjoyed talking to you, I can’t really see you in a romantic light.”

He gets a big goofy grin on his face. “Good. I mean, I’m glad we both agree. So you won’t be insulted if I just offer to drive you home?”

“Not at all.”

**…**

Despite the perfectness of the day with Rachel, Santana is still fuming slightly that her girl is out on a date with some buffoon her dad picked out. She knows Rachel isn’t interested in anyone else, but there’s always a small fear that she’ll pick ease over Santana.

But then she gets Rachel’s text and she finds herself reassured. Her girlfriend was obviously thinking about her, even though she’s on a date.

And then she gets Rachel’s second text and Santana finds herself blushing a little. Because, damn, her girlfriend definitely has a way with words. Santana never thought Rachel’s habit of typing out meticulous text messages would have such an effect on her. But seeing what Rachel was thinking, spelled out so perfectly with the proper punctuation just makes it even hotter. Maybe because seeing it helps Santana actually hear Rachel’s voice.

Loving Rachel has apparently made her a complete dork.

Santana finds she’s surprisingly okay with that.

**…**

When Rachel arrives home several hours before her special curfew, her dads are watching the news. They both look up in surprise. Rachel takes this as evidence that they really thought the date would end well. She makes a mental note to reevaluate the situation again. Maybe she’s not giving her dads enough credit.

“I had a very nice evening. Finn is a lovely boy, but we both agreed that there was no spark,” Rachel informs them. “I did what you asked. I hope this means no more blind dates. I’m feeling quite exhausted, so I’m going to bed.”

She doesn’t wait for a response, just heads upstairs to her room.

**…**

The next two weeks pass in the same manner. They text each other as often as possible and meet up whenever they can sneak away; there’s just a lot more nakedness when they do. In Santana’s mind, it’s the perfect relationship. If only they didn’t have to sneak around so much. She doesn’t mind lying to her parents, it’s more that she doesn’t get to spend nearly enough time with Rachel.

**…**

Rachel wakes up each morning conflicted. All she wants to do is to be able to date Santana openly. She doesn’t understand how a twenty year fight should be able to keep her from her girlfriend, whom she loves. She wishes she could explain to her dads why they shouldn’t be fighting the relationship. But no argument seems strong enough, or good enough; especially now that they’ve been sneaking around for over a month. She knows her dads will focus on the lying part and not on her being in love.

**…**

Santana’s parents are going out of town for a conference. More specifically, her father is going and her mother is accompanying him because she can.

Surprisingly, they’re leaving Santana home alone with no supervision. Most likely because Santana knows if she did have a party and is caught, there will be hell to pay.

Still that doesn’t mean she’s not going to break the rules a bit. She eagerly invites Rachel over Friday night. Her parents aren’t due back until Sunday, so she figures they can be together until Saturday afternoon, at least. It’ll be the most time they’ve ever spent together and Santana almost feels overwhelmed by the possibilities.

**…**

Rachel is a bit nervous. She’s mostly worried about being caught. Her best friend Tina said she’d cover for her. And since it’s such an occasion, Rachel doesn’t feel _too_ bad about having Tina lie for her. Especially, since it’ll hopefully be just this once.

Also, the idea of spending 24 consecutive hours with Santana has her practically giddy. She fights the urge to sing constantly, which is what she does when she’s wound up. She doesn’t want her dads catching on.

 **…** \-- possibly break for part 2

The ecstasy Santana was feeling a mere fifteen hours ago has vanished. Both she and Rachel are sitting on the couch while her father paces in front of them, yelling. Thankfully, he let them get dressed before berating them. 

Santana is beginning to think her parents planed this. They obviously wanted to catch her doing _something_. However, the look of shock on both their faces tells her that Rachel wasn’t the secret they’d been expecting.

After tersely telling them to get dressed, the girls are left alone. Rachel looks like she wants to say something, but doesn’t. Santana wonders if she looks as worried as Rachel does. Probably more so, because she knows her father is going to reign down plenty of punishment for her.

It’s the lying more than anything else. While she’s sure her father is infuriated that she’s still seeing Rachel because of who she is. Santana is positive her father is fuming that she’s been lying and sneaking around for over a month.

Finally he settles down enough to tell Rachel to call her dads. She pales at this, but shakily accepts the phone from him. Each beep of the number is like a gun shot in the awkward silence. Santana prays that they’re not home, even though she knows that doesn’t solve anything.

**…**

It isn’t a pleasant conversation to witness. Rachel isn’t sure what makes her more uncomfortable: Santana’s father looking at her like she’s a roach, the vile that seems to spill out of his mouth as he talks to her daddy, the anger she can hear and feel coming from the phone or look of dread on her girlfriend’s face.

When Santana’s father finally ends the call, he turns to the girls and his fury is rolling off him in waves. He’s almost too calm.

“You two are forbidden to see each other ever again. If either of you attempt contact, there will be beyond severe consequences. Go home _now_ , little girl. I don’t want you in my house ever again. You understand me?”

Both girls nod. They quickly hug and are forced apart by Santana’s father, who then walks Rachel to the door and slams it shut behind her.

**…**

When her father returns to the living room, she prepares for the worst. Instead he sends her to her room indefinitely. The look on his face tells her she’ll be lucky if she’s allowed to go to school.

He confiscates her cell phone before sending her away and Santana feels like a life line is being yanked from her.

In her room, she paces. It’s difficult to sit on her bed, since it still smells a bit of Rachel. Part of her is desperate to cling to it, while the other part bitterly says to get rid of every shred of evidence in hopes of making the pain lessen.

She chooses neither, just continues to pace, awaiting her fate.

**…**

Rachel spends the whole drive home in tears. She knows she’s grounded indefinitely. But what’s worse is the disappointed look that will be on her daddy’s face. She knows it’ll be there the moment she walks in the door.

Part of her wishes she didn’t have to go home, but where would she go. She calls Tina before her cell phone is taken away to tell her what happened.

“Jesus, Rachel, you’re pretty fucked right now,” Tina tells her.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize,” Rachel replies.

“Well, if you need any help, let me know.”

“I don’t want to drag you into this as well,” Rachel protests. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. I’ll figure something out.”

“Of course you will,” Tina says. “But can I ask one thing?”

“I suppose.”

“Is this girl really worth all this hassle?”

Rachel’s response is automatic; she doesn’t have to think about it. “Absolutely. She’s worth all this _and_ more.”

“Well, then I wish you luck, Berry.”

“Thanks for your help, Chang.”

**…**

Santana is grounded indefinitely. She is to go to school and come home. That’s all. Her cell phone has been turned off and locked up. She gets to keep her computer for school work, but her internet is made inoperable.

She’s also supposed to do a lot more praying. Now there is no getting out of mass. Whenever her parents decide she should go, she will go. Luckily, they don’t mention anything about reconditioning or straight camp. 

A year ago, she’d overhead her parents gossiping about the Hummel boy being _that way_ and being sent to a straight camp. Supposedly he came back ready to be a proper, “normal” member of society. 

Ever since then, she’s had nightmares about being sent away. At least for now, she seems safe.

**…**

Rachel opens the front door to find her daddy waiting for her. Arms crossed, expression stern, Rachel can’t meet his eyes.

“You’re grounded,” he tells her. “For at least two months.”

She nods.

“Give me your cell phone.”

She hands it over.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” he continues. “You are to stay in your room unless told otherwise.”

She nods again and slowly climbs the stairs.

**…**

Monday, they meet at Bamboo Park at 10 a.m. Rachel being Rachel came up with this plan way back in the beginning. If they ever got caught, they would meet up at Bamboo Park during the next school day. If one didn’t show up, they’d try again the next day.

Thankfully, Rachel is there when Santana arrives. They embrace so tightly, Santana’s worried she’s crushing Rachel. Her girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind, squeezing back just as fiercely.

They relate similar stories of punishment. Both are receiving the silent treatment, though for Santana this is somewhat of a blessing. For Rachel, it’s torture.

**…**

They spend the rest of the school day together. School has definitely dropped as a priority. Rachel knows she can get the notes and/or assignments from a few people, so she’s not completely worried. Alone in her room at night, still grounded, she’ll have nothing to do _but_ study.

Besides, how can she think about European History or _Moby Dick_ , when she’s spending time with Santana. Besides the past disastrous weekend, this is the most time they’ve spent together. She wonders if that’s pathetic or not.

Either way, when she arrives at home, she has a hard time scowling as expected. She only has to keep up the façade until she reaches her room. There she can study and grin like an idiot; which she does.

**…**

They meet on Wednesday again for a few hours and then on Friday. The weekend is the most difficult. Normally, Santana looks forward to it because it means she gets to see Rachel. With the exact opposite being true, she can only dream of Monday.

She spends a lot of time listening to music and staring at her ceiling. Her parents don’t even call her for dinner. Instead, after she’s sure they’re done eating, she heads downstairs and makes herself a sandwich or grabs an apple. Then it’s back upstairs for solitude. It’s a long weekend.

**…**

Rachel spends her weekend in a similar fashion, listening to music and dreaming of Monday. However, she still has to participate in family dinner. 

It’s an awkward, tense affair that makes her wish for solitary confinement. She’s not sure what’s worse, her daddy ignoring her existence or her dad rambling on and laughing nervously to try and compensate.

But Monday is like a breath of fresh air. She heads for school under the watchful eye of her daddy from the front door, but once he’s no longer watching, she U turns and goes to Bamboo Park instead. 

She’s very early and she spends the time brain storming ways to get around their current predicament. She knows they can’t do this forever. Unfortunately, everything she comes up with is very grim.

**…**

Tuesday, Emma summons Santana to her office during third period. She likes to keep an eye on all her glee members and Santana has been conspicuously absent a lot as of late. Naturally, she’s concerned.

The girl enters the office without knocking and flops into the first chair she comes to. Eyes on her shoes, she doesn’t speak.

“Santana, I’ve noticed you’ve been gone a lot lately,” Emma begins. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“Nope.”

“Because anything you tell me can be kept in confidence,” Emma tells her.

“I’m fine,” Santana replies. “Thanks for the concern, coach.” Santana finally looks up. “Can I go now?”

Emma sighs. “Yes, you can go,” she says. “But my door is always open. Feel free to stop by anytime if you want to talk.”

“Right.”

**…**

Tuesday morning, Will pulls Rachel into his office. “I was hoping we could talk,” he tells her.

“All right.”

“You were absent yesterday,” he starts.

Rachel nods. “I was.”

“You were also absent last Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” he continues.

“If you say so.”

“You have to admit that it’s a bit suspicious.”

“Mr. Schue,” Rachel says. “I appreciate the fact that you care. So I’ll hope you’ll appreciate my need for a more direct approach.”

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” he asks.

“No. Everything’s fine,” Rachel replies.

“You can’t continue on this path,” Will tells her. “Eventually the school will call your parents.”

“Thank you for the advice, Mr. Schue,” Rachel says standing. “I’ll be sure to take it into consideration.”

**…**

Wednesday, Santana comes home from a day with Rachel to find her house empty. Her mother left a note on the fridge stating she’d be back by 3:30 at the latest. She shakes her head; like she’s going to try anything at the house.

Her mother must have been in a hurry to leave because there’s a brochure haphazardly on the counter. Absently Santana picks it up.

It reads, True Directions: a reparative therapy camp.

Those words are a bucket of ice water washing over her. She quickly reads it wanting as much information as possible. It’s exactly what she thought, a straight camp. And by the look of it, a very cruel, but “successful” one.

From what she can gather, she is going to be sent there. It’s just a matter of time. She panics. Knowing her parents, it could be this. She can’t go to a reparative therapy camp. She refuses. There’s nothing wrong with her.

She does the only thing she can think of. She calls Quinn and pleads with her to call Rachel’s best friend Tina who can ask Rachel to meet her tomorrow. Quinn agrees and Santana breathes a sigh of relief. She knows she probably has only a few days. But it’s enough time to come up with a solution.

She returns the brochure to the closest proximity to where it was and grabs a banana before heading up to her room to do homework.

**…**

Rachel is in panic mode. Tina just called with a message from Santana, asking to meet tomorrow. Her mind runs over any number of scenarios of why her girlfriend wants to meet sooner than usual. She knows it’s not a good omen.

She doesn’t sleep well, spending most of the night staring at her ceiling and missing Santana.

In the morning, her nervousness comes across as parentally aimed grimaces. It is a particularly tense morning in the Berry household.

**…**

“We’ve got to leave tomorrow,” Santana tells Rachel.

“What? Why?”

“I found a brochure yesterday for a reparative therapy camp called True Directions. They’ve signed me up. I can’t risk staying around much longer or I’m going to be sent there.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Rachel protests.

“It’s a distinct possibility, Rach,” Santana replies. “I know my parents. The only reason I haven’t been sent yet is that they were probably looking for the perfect one.”

“Where would we go?”

“I’m not sure,” Santana tells her. “I have a cousin in Nevada that might let us crash a bit.”

“That’s some distance,” Rachel points out.

“I know. But I have some money saved up and I’ll try to find things we can pawn for cash. I figure if you do the same, we’ll manage.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Santana says. “You and I can do anything together. We’ve already proven that.”

They make plans to meet up the next day and leave. They know they’ll need different transportation, but Santana figures another solution will become available. What matters is getting the hell out.

**…**

Rachel is in her room doing homework when there’s a knock on her door. Her daddy enters a moment later, looking stern. Rachel looks up from her chemistry notes and waits.

“I spoke with Walter Peterson today.”

“I don’t know who that is,” Rachel tells him.

“He’s an old friend of the family,” her daddy informs me. “It seems he jogs at Bamboo Park every day.”

Rachel feels her face go white.

“Normally he does it at 7 a.m., but he didn’t have to work today, so he slept late,” her daddy continues. “Imagine his surprise to see you in the parking lot of Bamboo Park, kissing a young Hispanic girl. Well, naturally he was curious why you weren’t in school, so he called me.”

Rachel isn’t prepared for this; she has no defense.

“I’d like to think it wasn’t you, but given your behavior in the recent past, I’m more willing to believe Walter than you. But I’m willing to listen if you have a plausible explanation for what Walter saw.”

Everything sounds false and/or stupid in her head, so she just shakes her head no in defeat.

“You’re more than grounded now, young lady. You won’t be going to school tomorrow. If you can’t even be trusted to attend school, then you don’t get the privilege anymore.”

“Daddy, you can’t,” Rachel protests.

“Do not even attempt to pretend you were planning on going to school tomorrow, Rachel,” her daddy says. “I know when you’re lying.”

Having no defense, her silence is her affirmation.

“Then it’s settled,” he says. “You’re staying home tomorrow. Whether or not you go Monday, we’ll discuss this weekend.”

She doesn’t reply and he leaves, shutting the door behind him. Rachel sits, stewing over her predicament. Just one more day, the secret just needed to last for one more day and she couldn’t even do that. 

Just when she thinks it can’t get any worse, she hears the sound of a ladder hitting the side of the house. Looking over, she sees her dad nailing a board to her window. He’s not boarding it up completely, just enough so she can’t escape. Wouldn’t want the neighbors to know they’re incarcerating their daughter.

She feels like a prisoner. The room actually seems to shrink a bit. She takes a deep breath and begins thinking. She has all night to figure something out. Maybe she can sneak out in the middle of the night. She can sleep in her car and then meet Santana.

**…**

Thursday evening, Santana is anxious. She’s bracing herself in case her parents announce she’s going to True Directions tomorrow. If so, she’ll have very limited time to escape. But she will escape, there’s no way in hell she’s going to straight camp.

Thankfully, it’s just the usual tense dinner together before she’s sent back up to her room.

She packs, trying to decide what she can’t live without and what doesn’t matter. She knows packing light is essential. It’s mostly practical things like clothes and toothpaste, but she’s still sentimental enough to take the picture of her and Quinn on her best friend’s sweet 16 and the baby blanket her mother made for her.

**…**

Of course later that night when Rachel goes to escape, she finds her door locked from the outside. She didn’t think her door _could_ lock from the outside. And then she realizes her dad put a pad lock on her door to stop her from leaving. That seems like a fire hazard. And what if she had to use the bathroom?

She feels like she’s suffocating. The rising panic isn’t helping. She won’t be able to meet Santana in the morning. They won’t be able to leave and Santana’ll have to go to straight camp. Rachel can’t bear the thought. She has to get out of this room.

Rachel spends the night working out ways to escape the room. The most obvious is the window. There’s a tree nearby that she could climb down. She assumes that’s why her dad put a board over the center. If she can figure out a way to loosen it, she can probably squeeze out the window to freedom.

**…**

Rachel’s not there yet. Santana checks her watch _again_. Her girlfriend is never late. She’s annoyingly early most of the time. However, it’s 10:30. Rachel is a half hour late. Santana’s worried.

She’s not sure what’s worse; Rachel being in an accident or her dads holding her hostage. The idea that Rachel is standing Santana up isn’t even an option. Her girlfriend would never do such a thing. Something’s wrong.

She finds a payphone after a lot of effort and calls Tina. As Rachel’s best friend, maybe she knows where she is. No answer. She tries her cell in the slim hope that Rachel managed to get it back, but it seems the phone is off.

Out of desperation, Santana calls the Berry house. Someone picks up after only two rings.

“Hello?” It’s James. Santana doesn’t know what to say. “Hello? Hello? I can hear you breathing.”

“Uh, Mr. Berry, this is Santana. I know you don’t want to talk to me, but I just had this horrible feeling and I have to know if Rachel’s okay.”

There’s no answer, but he doesn’t hang up, so Santana has hope.

“Please, Mr. Berry,” Santana pleads.

She hears him sigh. “She’s fine, Santana. I promise. Perhaps the panic you’re experiencing right now is because Rachel no longer wants to be with you.”

“You’re lying.”

“She told me about the two of you running away together. We talked all last night and she’s not coming. She’s realized that this clandestine relationship you have is detrimental to her future and that young love is fleeting. She realizes now,” he continues. “That she was riding the high of forbidden fruit. She’s come to her senses and is attempting to move on.”

“She would never.”

“Not only that,” Mr. Berry continues. “She’s going on another date with that nice young man, Finn Hudson. She seems to realize now what she was passing up. I’m sorry Santana. It’s over.” And he hangs up.

Santana can only stare the phone, dial tone echoing loudly after the news she just received. She slams the receiver down. It’s inconceivable. Rachel wouldn’t go out with that boy again, no way in hell.

And yet the more she thinks about it as she walks back to her and Rachel’s spot, the more Mr. Berry’s words sink in. Maybe Rachel did give up; this secret has been killing her. And Santana knows how close her girlfriend had been to her dads. Their relationship ruined that and it pains Rachel. She knows because the girl cried into her shoulder about it many times.

Standing alone in _their_ spot, Santana can feel the rage and disappointment and terror building. She doesn’t know what to do. She can’t go home. There’s no way in hell she’s going to True Directions. And when her parents find out she’s been skipping, the punishment is going to be even worse.

But all that takes a backseat to the heart wrenching pain she feels about Rachel’s rejection. She’s having trouble breathing and her chest feels tight. She wants to scream or cry, but all she can do is stand there and try to keep breathing, because at this point, even that takes effort.

After about an hour of this, Santana finds herself holding the gun she procured recently. For whatever reason, she thought the protection might be necessary. And being on the run with Rachel made it seem like a good thing to have. Two girls trekking across country; it sounds like the plot to a horror film; hence the gun.

However, now, holding it in her hand, it seems like a solution; the only way out of her current predicament. She stares at it for so long that it becomes a part of her hand. It’s hot and smooth and will make the tightness in her chest go away.

She plops to the ground, gun still in hand. She silently apologizes to her mother for what she’s about to do. And then she prays that Mr. Berry was lying about Rachel. Santana thinks about their love and presses the barrel against the side of her head. Thinking of Rachel’s smile, she squeezes.

**…**

Rachel finally is able to make a break for it. The lock is removed once it’s morning, but her daddy stays home from work to watch her. However, he can’t do so every second. She waits until she hears him go into the bathroom. She sneaks downstairs with her bag and steals her daddy’s car keys. Hopefully, she’ll have enough of a head start to jump into Santana’s car and take off.

She drives frantically because she’s very, very late. Her only hope is that Santana didn’t give up on her and will still be waiting.

Rachel makes it in record time, shocked she didn’t get a ticket for reckless driving. She parks and hustles to her and Santana’s spot.

Unfortunately it seems she’s too late. There spread out where she fell is Santana, blood seeping from a large wound on the side of her head. The gun is still in her hand.

With an anguished cry, Rachel drops to her knees, weeping onto Santana’s chest. The amount of blood pooling around her head tells Rachel there’s no hope. Of all the things she expected Santana to do because she was late, suicide never crossed her mind. Where the hell did she get a gun?

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Rachel whispers. “I’m sorry I was late. I got here as soon as I could. Why couldn’t you have just waited a bit longer?”

There is, of course, no answer.

“Don’t leave me alone here,” Rachel continues. “I can’t…can’t do this without you. How am I supposed to go back there…knowing you’re…” She can’t even say it out loud. It hurts too much.

She doesn’t know how long she lies there, crying, but the sound of approaching footsteps, gives her pause. It’s more than likely her daddy, coming to retrieve her. The thought of going back to that prison with Santana laid out like this makes her sick to her stomach.

Rachel unclenches Santana’s hand and puts the gun in hers. She doesn’t have much time, Rachel can hear whoever it is getting closer and closer. She places a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, strokes her cheek and takes two deep breaths. She then raises the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger.


End file.
